<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Something Else In by brownies67</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27613292">Something Else In</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/brownies67/pseuds/brownies67'>brownies67</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2012 era Loki, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, BAMF Peter Parker, Gen, Guilt, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki's Scepter (Marvel), Mind Control, Not Canon Compliant, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Plotholes, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Precious Peter Parker, Strong Peter, Team as Family, Timeline What Timeline, Weird Plot Shit, kind of, like really strong, literally if you think about it too hard it doesn't make sense just go with it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:47:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27613292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/brownies67/pseuds/brownies67</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki uses the tesseract to escape during endgame, and on his route, he discovers the time stone. Funnily enough, he's not quite sure how to use it. </p>
<p>Jump a couple years in the future, Peter Parker decides to make himself a bowl of Honey Nut Cheerios in the Avenger's kitchen.<br/>He will regret this decision for the rest of his life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clint Barton &amp; Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Peter Parker, Peter Parker &amp; Avengers Team, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Something Else In</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/5388563">In the Home</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/aloneintherain/pseuds/aloneintherain">aloneintherain</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I personally head cannon Peter as being way stronger than he actually is, and he is pretty fucking strong. Also, I am seriously fucking with canon in this I just wanted a valid excuse to mind control Peter. I do not know how to write Loki, please forgive me for my sins.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Also this is inspired by In The Home by aloneintherain!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was Peter's third weekend at the Avenger's tower.</p>
<p>Convincing May to let him spend an afternoon here, let alone a weekend, was slightly challenging after the whole <em>I'm Spider-Man </em>debacle, but with a little bit of puppy dog eyes and some re-organizing of the apartment, she'd finally yielded.</p>
<p>Mr. Stark had been wanting him to do some actual interning stuff after Peter saved his life's work from being stolen by a man in a bird suit, as a way of thanking and also a way to get to know each other better. After all, they hadn't spent that much time together before that particular fiasco. </p>
<p>It had started small, every other Wednesday after school, until about 8, and then gradually moved to every other day of the week, to everyday, and now weekends. </p>
<p>Peter now had his own room, which was <em>huge </em>and painted blue and red with embarrassing spidery decorations hung around the room, and he got to go to Mr. Stark's lab whenever he wanted to.</p>
<p>Needless to say, he was literally living the dream. And, as an added bonus, the other Avenger's would occasionally drop by, sometimes even spend whole weeks there. With all the extra sparring, lab sessions, and movie nights, Peter was in danger of being dangerously happy.</p>
<p>Which is, of course, illegal by all known laws of the universe.</p>
<p>Saturday morning on his third weekend there, as previously stated, Peter woke up stupidly early. His phone was beeping in his ear, relentless and loud as hell. He groggily raised his hand, phone stuck to the back of it. <em>7:30 am</em>.</p>
<p>Groaning, he slammed his head back down onto the ridiculously soft sheets. He tried to go back to bed, but the rumbling of his stomach was too hard to ignore.</p>
<p>"Okay, okay, calm down," Peter whispered to his demanding stomach, "I'll get you some food if you would just shut <em>up." </em>Groaning and whining a little bit more, just for the sake of it, he finally slid off the bed. He yawned, his mouth as wide as it could go, and his muscles screaming in protest. Wincing, he was forcibly reminded of how his patrol had gone last night. Word of advice: do not, under any circumstances, attempt to attach webbing to a helicopter. His bed, which was so kindly adorned with Spider-Man covers with matching sheets, called to him, inviting him for <em>just five more minutes</em>, but he knew that if he gave in to the temptation he would be starving to the point of pain when lunch rolled around.</p>
<p>The floors were slightly chilly, but when you have all the money in the world and a super advanced AI, it'd be stupid not to have automatic temperature adjustments installed in the floor boards.</p>
<p>"<em>Good morning, Peter. Would you like me to wake Mister Stark for you?" </em>F.R.I.D.A.Y.'s calm voice asked.</p>
<p>"Nah, it's okay, I'm just eating some breakfast real quick. Thank you, though!" He smiled, even though she wasn't a real person, it felt weird not to politely smile at an adult after thanking them. <em>Wait, is F.R.I.D.A.Y. an adult? Does she even have an age?</em> Shaking the existential thoughts out of his head, <em>waaaaaay too early for that, </em>he reached the kitchen, stretching a little more to get the soreness out of his aching back and shoulders.</p>
<p>Peter absolutely <em>loved </em>the Avenger's kitchen. It had an open view of the New York skyline, the walls were covered in pictures of Mr. Stark and the rest of the team (including him!), and the fridge was triple wide and stock full of every kind of snack he could ever dream of. </p>
<p>Flipping his phone around to the proper side of his hand, he scrolled through some messages from Ned, each and every one gushing about the selfie Peter had sent him that included a sleeping Mr. Stark and Captain America making bunny ears on their heads. He ran through his food options, trying to ignore that twinge in his chest that was telling him to eat something small and cheap so as not to inconvenience Mr. Stark. But at the same time, he was pretty hungry and Mr. Stark was a billionaire, so Peter's pretty sure he can handle the hit to his wallet if he eats an extra large bowl of Cheerios.</p>
<p>Honestly, Peter thinks, Cheerios are so underrated. They taste great, are kind of healthy for you, and they're pretty inexpensive! The Cheerio slander is just bandwagon at this point. Putting spoonful after spoonful of yummy cheerios in his mouth, he scrolls through his phone again, looking at todays schedule. </p>
<p>Spoonful of cheerios. <em>Lab time with Mr. Stark, 10:30 am. </em>Spoonful of cheerios. <em>Cap's making lunch (lasagna!!), noon. </em>Extra large spoonful of cheerios. <em>Sparring sesh with Nat and Sam, 2pm. </em>Gulping cheerio milk. <em>More lab time, with Mr. Stark and Dr. Banner, 5pm. </em>Drink last drops- </p>
<p>"A child." </p>
<p>Peter freezes, his blood running cold. The bowl of cheerios is held in midair, his hands stiff. That voice, it's so-</p>
<p>"Why are you here?" The voice continues, cold and calculating. "And I seem to have landed... incorrectly. When is this?"</p>
<p>Peter gently sets down his bowl, slowly turning around. Loki is standing about five feet away from him, his face sweaty and pale. He has some sort of spear, or maybe a scepter, in his hands, his knuckles white with how hard he is holding it.</p>
<p>Peter tries to get control of his breathing, tries to ignore the inherent panic his brain is attempting to spiral into. Images of Aunt May and Uncle Ben screaming as they watched people jump to their deaths as the building they're in is overrun from aliens, people getting run over, aliens ripping people to <em>shreds-</em></p>
<p>"I asked you a question, <em>boy." </em>Loki's voice is sharp, the last word spat out like a whip crack. </p>
<p>Peter is just about to answer when the building starts shaking. Metal sheets materialize over the windows, (<em>nano tech, </em>Peter's mind fills in), and the emergency alarm blares overhead.</p>
<p>Loki turns to him, face creased in rage. "What did you DO?" With a roar, he lunges at Peter, scepter glowing a haunting blue, and Peter prepares to be impaled, stabbed, at least grazed, but instead, he feels a soft tap on his chest.</p>
<p>"What-" He tries to speak when suddenly there is-</p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Tony awakes to the sound of screaming. </p>
<p>His heart immediately jumps to his throat, and he jumps out of bed, already half in the suit, before even thinking about what it is.</p>
<p>"<em>Sir! There has been an intruder breach the </em><em>premises. He is located in the kitchen with Peter!" </em>F.R.I.D.A.Y. says, voice frighteningly close to panicked.</p>
<p>"With-" Tony doesn't even finish his sentences before pressing the emergency lockdown button on the underside of his night table. He sends an alert the the other Avengers, not even bothering to explain.</p>
<p><em>Not Peter, please not Peter- </em>Tony begs, not even sure who, or what, he is begging to. He foregoes the elevator, just flying straight to the stairs. The emergency alarm is so loud overhead, he can hardly hear himself think. </p>
<p>"F.R.I.D.A.Y. who's in the kitchen?" </p>
<p>"<em>It seems to be Loki, sir, but it might be a disguise."</em></p>
<p>If Tony wasn't so focused on Peter, he would have stopped dead in his tracks. <em>Loki? </em>As in, the very much <em>dead </em>Loki who Thor swore had turned a new leaf? </p>
<p>He came upon the floor to the kitchen, where he had let Peter live in the guest room since his metabolism was so much higher than the other Avengers. He had just wanted the kid to be able to snack at midnight. Now, his kid might be dead because of him.</p>
<p>Tony frantically pulled the door off it's hinges, throwing it to the side. </p>
<p>In the kitchen, the scene was <em>different</em> than expected. </p>
<p>Peter was just...  standing there. Talking. To Loki, who looked <em>exactly </em>like he had in 2012. </p>
<p>"Peter?"</p>
<p>Peter didn't turn around. Just continued talking, like a computer reading a script. </p>
<p>"Peter!" Tony stepped closer.</p>
<p>"You should back off, Stark. I don't think you know what he's capable of," Loki's voice made Tony wince, memories of <em>dark endless space </em>coming to the forefront of his mind. Suddenly, Loki's words made sense.</p>
<p>"What did you do to him, you fucking-" He doesn't get to finish, because with one flick of Loki's finger, Peter turns around and slams the palm of his hand into Tony's chest. His suit buckles and creaks, and he can feel the sharp metal scraping his skin, and then he slams into the concrete of the wall behind him.</p>
<p>Peter's eyes are an alien blue instead of his usual puppy dog brown and Tony's stomach <em>curls.</em></p>
<p>"Take him out," Loki states calmly. Peter calmly walks toward Tony, who has peeled himself out of the wall hole. </p>
<p>"No, Pete-" He doesn't get to finish before Peter swings and he if forced to duck, Peter's fist going elbow deep in the wall. Tony blinks in shock, but is forced to get over it quickly when Peter sticks to the wall and swings his legs around, slamming into Tony's shoulder. </p>
<p>"Pete, listen to me, this isn't you, you're not-" He's cut off again as Peter keeps trying to hit him, throwing punch after punch. Tony doesn't even try to fight back. He would rather let the kid punch a hole through his head than accidentally hurt him.</p>
<p>"Peter, please, you have to stop!" Tony grabs the fist about to break his arm, managing to look Peter directly in the face. Suddenly, his eyes flash brown.</p>
<p>"I can feel you pushing back, <em>boy</em>. This isn't a fight you can win," Loki grabs Peter by the hair, but he doesn't react. Tony can feel his hands shaking, his chest tightening, because all he can see is the dead eyed look of the boy who looked at him with wonder and admiration just a couple hours ago. That boy is now blank faced, devoid of any and all emotion, and had just tried to kill him.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so how did Loki get the time stone? I have no fucking idea, nor does it make any sense. I just wanted evil Loki in my pic with Spiderman. please excuse this bullshit</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>